Farnsworth
Farnsworth is a stuck-up passenger diesel engine in the 1991 film The Little Engine That Could and its expansion Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could. ''The Little Engine That Could He sleeps in the roundhouse with Pete, Georgia, Jebediah and Tillie one morning. He was later pulled by Tillie to the Tower. The Tower tells Farnsworth to pull the passenger train over the mountain to the town. Later that day, Fansworth was on the way back to the roundhouse after having finished his errand when he suddenly sees Rollo waving his red flag to stop him. He braked hard but bumped into Rollo before finally stopping. He angrily stared at Rollo who tried to explain with him, but Grumpella interrupts him and tells Farnswoth that poor Georgia had broken down and couldn't pull the birthday train over the mountain and demands him to pull the birthday train over the mountain. Farnsworth is indignant at the idea of pulling something as lowly as toys. He tells them that he had some passengers in his express train where the passengers were sleeping in the bed, playing the music songs and eating dinner at the dining car and he refused to pull the birthday train over the mountain and then he rolled away to the roundhouse. Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could'' He sleeps in the roundhouse with Pete, Georgia, Jebediah and Tillie one morning. He was later pulled by Tillie to the Tower. The Tower tells Farnsworth to pull the passenger train over the mountain to the Big City. Later that day, Fansworth was on the way back to the roundhouse after having finished his errand when he suddenly sees Rollo waving his red flag to stop him. He braked hard, but bumped into Rollo and Tom before finally stopping. He angrily stared at Rollo who tried to explain with him, but Grumpella interrupts him and tells Farnswoth that poor Georgia had broken down and couldn't pull the birthday train over the mountain and demands him to pull the birthday train over the mountain. Farnsworth is indignant at the idea of pulling something as lowly as toys. He tells them that he had some passengers in his express train where the passengers were sleeping in the bed, playing the music songs and eating dinner at the dining car and he refused to pull the birthday train over the mountain and then he rolled away to the roundhouse. Farnsworth was one of the engines to hear about the broken breakwater. Spike and the Tower sent him, Pete and Jebediah as the second shift to repair the breakwater. The three of them were resting in the sheds at Harbortown and look out at the storm clouds on the horizon. Farnsworth, Pete and Jebediah were working on the breakwater during the storm and witnessed Tillie, Tom, Jerry, Scuffy the Tugboat and his friends throw a big rock to the hole. Tillie shows Farnsworth she pulls the birthday train. Farnsworth spooks Tillie with his tale of the Ghost Train that haunts the unused old track that goes over the mountain. Trivia *Farnsworth uses Tom's scream when he sees Rollo waving his red flag to stop him. Category:The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Trains Category:Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Engines Category:The Little Engine That Could (1991) characters